


Emissaries in training

by TheQueenUnderground



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenUnderground/pseuds/TheQueenUnderground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott is presumably turned into a werewolf, Stiles starts reading books and also seeks help online. He starts talking to a girl who seems to know a lot about them and, after a while, she shows up in Beacon Hills. Once Stiles learns about emissaries, both he and the girl secretly start learning from Deaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emissaries in training

**[ THREAD: Help wanted: werewolf or not? ]**

Okay, since I had no idea where else to find people who might be able to help me, I’m starting this thread here. Let’s get one thing clear: I’m not interested in trolls so if you’re only planning to write so you can mess with me then don’t. Seriously, don’t. If you do, I’ll go full-on Liam Neeson and find you.

The thing is my friend is acting weird and no, it’s not because he’s taking drugs. He claims he was attacked and bitten by a wolf last night. In California. But there are no wild wolves in California now, right? Also, according to him, his wound mysteriously healed overnight and he hears thing he normally shouldn’t be able to hear.

Later we had lacrosse tryouts and even though he’s my best friend, I have to say he’d always been a terrible player. Well, not anymore: he was pretty awesome today. Then we went to the woods to find his inhaler-no sign of his asthma, by the way-and he could smell the Mint Mojito gum in my pocket. I didn’t even know I had any left.

Since he’d told me that he was presumably bitten by a large wolf and his wound healed, I joked about him being turned into a werewolf but now I start to think that it isn’t really a joke. What if he really did turn into one? If any of you have any idea what the hell this can mean, don’t keep it to yourself, leave a comment. Unless you’re a troll, of course. Then do everyone a favor and don’t.

  * **Harbinger of the End:** Maybe it’s just a coincidence. Wait a few days before jumping to conclusions.
  * **Steve_Jacobs:** Freak out when he starts howling at the moon.
  * **Anonymous:** Are you sure he’s not using drugs? Or isn’t it you? It sounds crazy if you ask me.
  * **morningstar31:** It might be a werewolf that bit him and how about waiting until the full moon? It’s coming anyway. Update with what happened, please.
  * **Zoe:** I’m pretty sure it was a werewolf. PM for details!!!
  * **I’m not a hobbit:** maybe he was just bitten by a rabid dog. hah, shoot him so he won’t suffer.
  * **Roscoe:** Seriously? I said no trolls!



  **~ \\_(** **ツ** **)_/ ~**

**[Roscoe]:** What makes you so sure it was a werewolf?

 **[Zoe]:** Well, pretty much everything you wrote.

 **[Zoe]:** I mean, regarding your friend. Be happy he’s still alive, though.

 **[Roscoe]:** Why?

 **[Zoe]:** As far as I know the bite of an alpha werewolf either turns you into a wolf or kills you.

 **[Zoe]:** The fact he healed means he was lucky.

 **[Roscoe]:** What can we do?

 **[Zoe]:** Hope he doesn’t turn into a raging monster I guess.

 **[Roscoe]:** You think that’s gonna happen?

 **[Zoe]:** I’m not sure but there’s a chance, yes.

 **[Roscoe]:** I did some research already but there are so many books and websites.

 **[Roscoe]:** I could use some sort of a handling a werewolf 101 lecture.

 **[Zoe]:** Keep reading, you might find something interesting.

 **[Roscoe]:** How do you know about these things?

 **[Zoe]:** I have reliable sources. Look, I gotta go now, but you can find my email address on my profile page.

 **[Roscoe]:** What?

 **[Roscoe]:** Now?

 **[Roscoe]:** But I have so many questions!

 **[Roscoe]:** Zoe?

 **[Roscoe]:** Fine, I’ll write you.

  **~ \\_(** **ツ** **)_/ ~**

**From:** Roscoe

 **To:** Zoe

Hi Zoe,

Look, I don’t know a damn thing about werewolves but it’s my best friend we’re talking about so I **_need to_** learn **_everything_** ASAP. What do I even have to know? Wait, how can I even make sure that he really is a werewolf? It’s one thing that I have a theory but maybe I’m wrong. I don’t know.

Thanks,

_Roscoe_


End file.
